


Bullet

by young_monster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Suicide in the nightmare, ending is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_monster/pseuds/young_monster
Summary: Jorel has a nightmare, and he seeks Danny for comfort.Influenced by their song Bullet, which is definitely one of my favorites (out of many)





	Bullet

_ I was just about to enter the tour bus when the door slammed open and all the guys flooded out of it, looking pissed at me. I raised my hands in surrender, confused as to what I had done wrong.  _

_ “What’s going on?” I asked, scanning each of their faces. Each of them displayed a different level of anger, yet all of them looking beyond pissed.  _

_ George stepped forward, and tossed my clothes in my general direction. “You’re done, Jorel. We don’t want you anymore.”  _

_ I gasped as my clothes all landed on my legs, knocking me back with the sheer mass of them. “What do you mean?” Shock froze me in place, and all I could do was stare in horror at my supposed brothers.  _

_ “You aren’t needed anymore,” Dylan said, standing beside George. “We don’t want you anymore.”  _

_“I founded this band!” I look at the other two men, feeling betrayed and bewildered. “What the fuck_ _?”  _

_ “We can do so much better without you,” Jordon sneered. “You’re worthless to us.”  _

_ Matthew just stands there, saying nothing but giving me a cold glare.  _

_ Incredulous, I looked to Daniel. “I made you, I introduced you to this band, and you’re going to let them do this?”  _

_ Daniel steeled his gaze, and set his jaw. “Isn’t it about time the apprentice becomes the new master? Face it, Jorel, we don’t want you with us. I don’t want  _ you _ with  _ me _.”  _

_ My heart shattered, but they didn’’t care. They all turned around, and went back onto the tour bus, slamming the door shut. We were all supposed to return home today, and everyone was buzzed with how well the tour had gone, myself included. I was really proud of all of them for putting on amazing shows, but now… that’s all over. I didn’t want another repeat of what happened with Aron, and I doubted that they would either. The only option I could see was to peacefully take my leave, and go to the nearest liquor store to get wasted as hell before I could catch a flight home tomorrow.  _

_ As soon as I turned around, I found myself on the roof of what I think is a motel, bottle of gin in my trembling hand, and my legs dangling off the edge. I don’t know how I got here, or why I’m crying, then I remember that I was kicked out, for no reason that I can imagine.  _

_ Despair took over as I realized that my family left me. I had nothing, not even Vanessa. She left me a while ago, again for no reason. My entire life’s been snatched away, like the aspiring actors and models coming to Hollywood that I always made fun of. The irony of the situation is bittersweet. At least this bottle of gin will comfort me, that is, until I finish it, which is going to be sooner rather than later. I popped the cap, and chugged as much as I could until I wanted to throw up, and to my credit, it was at least a fourth of the bottle, maybe more. The warm feeling started in my stomach, and everything felt a little brighter. The liquor helped to fog my brain, just a little bit, but it was a start.  _

_ I heard footsteps next to me, and looked up to see Danny. I tilted my head, confused as to why he’s here. I was half hoping that he was here to take me back, if not into the band, then into his life. No such luck.  _

_ “You know what to do,” Danny said firmly, pointing to my other hand, where a gun had appeared from nowhere. I tried to throw it away, but it seemed glued to my hand. I looked back to Danny, who nodded at me before turning away, leaving the roof.  _

_ I looked back to the gun, which seemed to provide me comfort. Danny was right, I did know what to do. The gun was heavy, but the one possible ending it provided felt liberating. I took a last swig of gin, raised the gun to my head, murmured a quick goodbye despite nobody being there to hear it, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger.  _

  


I shoot up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking. I immediately reach over to the other side of the bed for Danny, but he’s not here, only fueling my nightmare-induced-panic. I frantically throw the covers off the bed, jolt off the mattress, and stumble to the door. 

Nausea builds in my stomach, causing my vision to become speckled, and for a moment I feel like throwing my entire digestive system, but it’s gone as quickly as it came. I manage to make my way to the stairs without waking any of the other inhabitants of the house, and, as quietly as I can, tumble slightly down the stairs. I make it down in one piece, then look blindly around the living room, but still no Danny. A light static builds in my ears, numbing everything.

I go into the tiny kitchen, and head for the freezer, wiggling Jordan's tequila out from between a few frozen pizzas,  and taking a swig straight from the bottle. I put it back, and feel the warm sensation in my stomach. It calms me down, if barely, but enough for me to realize that Danny probably isn’t dead. He isn’t upstairs, and he isn’t downstairs; the last place is the yard, but he usually doesn’t like to be outside this time of night - or morning. 

I head for outside anyways, barely remembering to open the glass door before I slam into it, and sure enough, there he is. He’s lying on his back on a blanket, in the middle of the yard. He’s got his arms over his eyes, and his earbuds in. I can faintly hear the music he’s listening too, but not enough to tell anything about it. His dog, Louie, is curled up next to him, explaining why he’s comfortable being out this late. 

I take a step forward, and Louie starts, raising his head at me, but not moving. Danny must sense his movement, as he tilts his head back to look at me. I smile sheepishly, suddenly feeling ashamed for freaking out. I move to go back into the house, but I’m stopped when Danny calls my name. 

“What’s wrong?” He pushes himself into a sitting position, taking out his earbuds and setting them next to Louie. “You look awful.” 

I drop my gaze to the ground, huffing with a minor smile. “And you look so much better?” 

Danny cracks a grin, knowing I have a point. It seems none of us are sleeping well; the black crescents under my eyes almost compete with his. Give it another week, and we could both compete in the insomnia Olympics. He pats the blanket next to him, and I comply. I sit, bringing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them. Danny wraps an arm around me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” He murmurs, playing with the edge of my hoodie that I forgot to take off before I fell asleep. I nod, tracing the tattoos on my hand. Danny waits a moment before asking, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

I debate with myself, in the end deciding that I don’t want to. “It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.” 

Danny, always eager to display his stubbornness, won’t let it go. “Tell me, babe. You can do it, I won’t think any less of you.” 

“Might wanna rethink that promise.” I sigh, but I know I can’t withstand his puppy dog eyes, so I resign myself to ridicule. “I had a nightmare that you guys all kicked me out of the band, and that you…” The pain flashes back, and I start trembling again. 

Danny tightens his hold on me, bringing me closer to his chest. He rubs small circles onto my back. I don’t notice I’m crying until he uses his sleeve to wipe away the tears, using his hand to lift my chin, looking into my eyes. “You can do this, okay? Just tell me what happened.” 

I take a shaky breath, but can’t keep eye contact. I bury my face into his chest, forcing myself to take deep breaths. “You told me… to kill myself, after I was kicked out. There was a gun… and I woke up.” I still myself, not daring to breath, as I wait for him to push me away for being a pussy, or anything. 

He sharply inhales, and wraps his arms around me, enveloping with his presence. All I can feel is him, all I can smell is him, all I can see is his red hoodie. He presses a light kiss to my forehead, then rests his chin my hair. 

“It was just a dream. I would never, and I mean  _ never,  _ do that to you, not even if my life depended on it. I love you, Jorel, so damn much.” He keeps his voice soft yet firm, reassuring yet loving. 

I sigh into his chest, closing my eyes. “But why? You can do so much better than me.” 

“I really couldn’t,” Danny chuckles. “You might be fucked up, but so am I. We work together; I don’t know how, but we do. Your crazy is the milk to my crazy ass cookies. I love you, and I don’t want to love anyone else.” 

I smile genuinely for what feels like the first time in a long while, and look up just enough to meet Danny’s perfect eyes, so full of adoration that it melts my heart. My nightmare is nothing but a distant memory now, and everything feels lighter. I lean my head forward slightly, so that our foreheads are touching. I close my eyes, and the static lingering in my ears fades. “I love you, too, lion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
